Echoes Of The Past
by Tinuviel Evenstar
Summary: Kingdom of HeavenPirateSupernatural. Dean and Sam get out of the deal with a little help from unknown family members.
1. Heart Of A Warrior

Author's Note: When I was watching the finale and Dean made the deal, I kept thinking "Man, too bad he couldn't do to Tia Dalma. She would've saved him." Then I saw Pirates 3, and loved it...and decided to combine three of my favorite fandoms together.

**Disclaimer:** The quote "Be brave and upright..." is the property of Ripley, just like the rest of_ Kingdom of Heaven_. _Pirates_ belongs to Disney, and _Supernatural _belongs to Kripke. I own nothing.

**Heart of a Warrior**

Every so often, Sam is kept up all night by trying to figure out a way to save Dean from Hell while also not dying at the same time. He _will _find a way to rescue his big brother, his idol. Between his will and the demonic deal, there is no contest. Sam won't die again and Dean won't be sent to Hell at the end of next year. They are Winchesters and they _will _get through this, like always.

On other nights, Sam usually falls asleep after hours of searching through musty old books or on-line. However, a voice he recognizes but can't place whispers to him._ "Be brave and upright that God may love thee."_ It whispers and Sam sees the vague outline of a dark-haired man dressed in medieval clothing wielding a brilliant sword. The warrior always puts him in mind of Dean, for reasons the youngest Winchester can't quite explain.

_"Speak the truth always, even if it leads to your death,"_ The warrior continues. Sam likes to think of him as his conscience. The next line sums up what he believes is the essence of his and Dean's job as hunters: _"Safeguard the helpless and do no wrong. That is your oath."_ That was the reason why the brothers fought, why they were risking their lives in this upcoming war of hunters against the forces of Hell: to spare others the pain of loosing a beloved family member to the supernatural.

The dark-haired warrior is then joined by a tall man wearing a silver mask, and although Sam can't quite see them, he can feel the heat of their gaze. A phrase is burned into his mind:_ Find The Flying Dutchman. Find Calypso._ and Sam wakes in a sweat. Careful not to wake Dean, he does an advanced search for legends of _The Flying Dutchman._

What he finds gives him goosebumps.

The Flying Dutchman _is a preternatural ship once captained by the infamous Davy Jones. It ferries dead and dying sailors or those lost at sea to their place in eternity. According to legend, Davy Jones was killed in the infamous battle against the Pirate Brethren in the Caribbean and a new captain, one William Turner, took his place as Lord of the Seas. Whoever stabs the heart of the current captain will take his place, for the Dutchman cannot be without a heart._

_Calypso, Greek Goddess of the Seas. In pirate myth, the first council of the Pirate Brethren bound her to a human form. She was the woman Davy Jones cut out his own heart out for and in doing so, condemned himself to being the Devil of the Sea. It was only until the Battle of the Caribbean that Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain William Turner, Pirate King Elizabeth Swann and Captain Barbossa unbound the Goddess, who once again assumed her rightful position as Lady of the Sea._

Sam stared at the computer screen for a long while, trying to take it all in. Perhaps...perhaps this William Turner, Captain of _The Flying Dutchman_, can help them. Or at least be able to summon the Goddess Calypso, who could help them for sure.

A plan forms, and Sam Winchester feels that for the first time, he has a fighting chance at saving Dean.  



	2. Blood Ties

Author's note: Part two, in which Calypso makes her grand entrance. I had trouble writing her accent, so I apologize for any inaccuracies. 

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. _Pirates_ belongs to Disney, _Supernatural_ to Kripke and_ Kingdom of Heaven_ to Ripley.

Dean was four years old when he started his obsession with pirates. His mother had spun elaborate bedtime stories of pirate ships, captains and adventures in the Caribbean. She had even told him once that they were descended of pirates but as Dean grew older, he assumed that it was another story. Still, when Sam comes up with a wacked-out plan to find _The Flying Dutchman_ in the hopes of finding a loophole for his deal, his inner four-year-old starts dancing with glee. Not that he'd ever let Sam know, of course.

Dean glances around at the boat and Captain Sam has chosen. The grizzled Captain Johnson is a hunter, who fishes part-time on Nantucket. "You sure you wanna conjure up _The Flyin' Dutchman_?" The aging man asks. Sam nods, resolute. "I'm sure." He said, voice firm. The Captain shrugs, but not before the older Winchester hears him mumble "It's your life on the line."  
Ignoring the other hunter, Dean stares out at the wide sea. The ocean called to him, sang in his blood. It called to him almost as much as the hunt called to him and he didn't know exactly why. Closing his eyes, Dean could hear his mother's voice as she told him the legends of Captain Jack Sparrow, the most wily pirate to ever sail upon the Seven Seas and of their own ancestors, the Turners. It made him smile, remembering the stories she had told him and how he had loved to pretend to be a pirate as a kid.

Far away, Captain William Turner felt the call of blood to blood. Two of his bloodline-and of _Balian's_-were out upon the water and they were in trouble. "To Nantucket, men!" Will called and the crew scurried to respond. "Son?" Bootstrap Bill Turner asked curiously, not liking the look in the younger Turner's eyes. "Two of our descendants require our assistance." The Captain of _The Flying Dutchman_ responded quietly. Bootstrap nodded, understanding. _The Flying Dutchman _dove down into the sea, and resurfaced near Massachusetts.

Sam, Dean and Captain Johnson stare in absolute shock as the massive ship emerged from the depths of the ocean without even being summoned. It is a beautiful ship, gleaming white and shining in the daylight. The captain is a young man around Sam's age with olive skin, long curly dark hair and dark brown eyes that are ageless. He smiles, extends a hand, and the three mortals find themselves standing on the legendary ship.

"Welcome to _The Flying Dutchman_. I am Captain Will Turner, at your service." Will smiled at his descendants, who stood openmouthed. "H-how did you get here without being summoned?" Sam asked curiously. The dark-haired captain blinked. "You do not know?" The two brothers shook their heads. "Whenever my descendants are upon the the open water, I can sense them. It has come in handy, as the pirate blood that flows through the four of us can sometimes lead to trouble." Here Will gestured to himself, his father, Sam and Dean.

Dean's inner four year old started to shriek with glee. If this immortal pirate captain was telling the truth, then he and Sam had pirate blood running through their veins. _'But how...unless...unless...Mom's story really was true.'_ It was a staggering thought.

"You really did not know, did you?" Will said gently, looking at their expressions. "No, we didn't. I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my older brother Dean. We're...hunters. Of...evil supernatural things. My brother needs help...and after this dream I had, we decided to see if possibly you could help." With that opening, Sam launched into their story with Dean interjecting at some parts. Bootstrap and his son listened quietly.  
When it was over, Will looked at his descendants through time. "I cannot help you, for I can only release those who have agreed to serve on board my ship, but I know someone who can." Bootstrap and his son shared a meaningful look. Sam nodded slightly in comprehension. "Calypso." He whispered.

Dean raised his eyebrow. "So we're going to call on a Goddess? Isn't that rather dangerous?" He asked, skepticism coloring his voice. Will smirked. "Not if you know her personally." At the Winchester's looks, he elaborated. "She helped us save Captain Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones's locker in 1780, which is the year that we freed her...as well as the year I became Captain of the Dutchman. I think she owes me a favor after all these long years, don't you agree?"The dark-haired Captain quipped. In spite of himself, the older Winchester smirked at his distant great-grandfather. Apparently, the Turner-Winchester clan had the exact same sense of humor.

"Fear not, Captain Johnson, Dean and Sam are safe onboard T_he Flying Dutchman._ Once this is over, I will see them safely to shore, so you may go now."Will's voice was polite, but with a steel edge of command to it. The grizzled older man nodded, getting the hint. "Thanks." Sam said as Johnson waved good-bye to them and steered his fishing boat away from the ghost ship.

"James? Would you mind showing Dean and Sam the way to the Captain's quarters?" Will turned to a dark-haired man with intense blue-green eyes. Norrington nodded and gestured to the brothers. "Follow me, you two." He said softly as he led the Winchesters down into the belly of the ship.  
They sat down at an elaborately carved table and wait for the Captain to meet with them. "So..umm...how long have you served onboard this ship?" The younger Winchester asked, attempting to make small talk. Norrington gave an elegant shrug. "I was killed by the previous captain, Davy Jones. My soul did not instantly go to Heaven and I was stuck in the Locker. When Will became the new Captain, he offered me a post and I accepted, for I do not feel I am ready to go to my eternal peace just yet." Norrington explained wryly just as the Captain came down the stairs and into the room, followed by Bootstrap.

"My apologies for keeping you waiting. James, would you mind taking the helm for a little while?" The forever young Captain asked his friend quietly. His friend nodded and left the Turner-Winchester clan to themselves. Standing up to face his descendants, Will gently took off the necklace that he had worn for centuries. It was a Piece of Eight, given to him by Elizabeth after the Gathering of the Pirate Lords. "You're going to have to sing along in order for this to work." Bootstrap Bill instructed. Sam and Dean looked at each other incredulously, but shrugged in acceptance. After all, what was a little singing compared to Dean's life?

"The bell has been raised from its watery grave...do you hear its sepulchral tone? We are a call to all...pay heed the squall and turn your sail towards home!" They sang, voices rising and melding into one psychic call.

Sam had no way of knowing it, but Dean immediately recognized this song. When telling him about the legendary pirates, she had taught him this sea shanty. It sent goosebumps down his spine, because he could feel the pirate blood that bound him to Will and Bootstrap Bill Turner rising. The song reminded him, inexplicably, of home.

"Yo-ho..haul together, hoist the colors high! Heave ho, thieves and beggars...never say we die!" The Turner-Winchester men sang the ending chorus and far away, Calypso heard the summons and hurried to answer.

All four men felt the waves change. There was the sound of thunder, and Calypso appeared in the room as Tia Dalma. She gave a cat-smile as soon as she spotted the Winchesters and gave a throaty laugh. "Well, well, well. Looks like da two monster 'unters be true to der bloodline afta all." Calypso's eyes danced with either mischief or amusement, Dean couldn't be sure. All he was certain of was that after this meeting, his life would never be the same again.


	3. Never Say We Die

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. _Pirates _belongs to Disney, _Kingdom of Heaven _to Ripley, and _Supernatural_ to Kripke.

**Never Say We Die**

Sam and Dean stood stock-still as the Goddess appraised them with laughing black eyes. Years of hunting had schooled them to keep silent and calm when stalking their prey. With another small laugh, she turned to Will and his father. "Well? Why 'ave ye called me?" Calypso asked, but her smirk made Sam wonder if she already knew. The_ Dutchman's_ captain was completely unfazed. "Sam and Dean are in need of your help." Will said simply, without preamble. "Oh? Wif what?" Calypso asked, turing back to the two brothers with a sly smile.

Sam immediately launched into a halting explanation, but stopped when the Sea Goddess held up her hand. "Enough. I already know dis, I be only teasin' ye. Now, de real question be: what are ye willin' to do in order ta be free?" She asked. At this, Will and Bootstrap Bill shared worried looks, not liking the way the conversation was turning out.

The brothers looked at one another, locked in silent communication. Then the older brother stepped forward, hazel-green eyes determined. "Anything." Dean said softly. Calypso turned her dark, fathomless gaze on Sam. He nodded. "I'll do anything to get Dean and I out of this deal." He echoed his older brother.

The Goddess of the Sea nodded, as if affirming something to herself. "I can free ye, but it will be at a high cost. If I do tis thing, ye both will be free. Ye two will live to good, ol' ages...marry, maybe have children...ye will defeat the evil that now stalks over da land...but at da end, ye will die within a week o' each other. Den for ten years, ye be servin' on de _Dutchman_. On'y ten years, an' den ye be free to move on an' be wif ye family again. Dere is no other way for me to do dis thing: in order for me to go up against a demon dat powerful, dere has to be a trade. It be beyond my powers to just break dis deal an' have ye go yer merry way, no scars It just don't work dat way." To her credit, Calypso did look as if she felt slightly bad about the choice she offered them.

Silence. The two brothers exchanged glances and Sam nodded. "We accept your terms." Dean said gravely, but without a tremor in his voice. In all honestly, the older Winchester had been prepared for the plan to fail. Ten years serving onboard _The Dutchman_ was nothing compared to the eternity in Hell he had faced after making a deal with the crossroads demon. This was one bargain the brothers Winchester would not break.

The Goddess gave a mischievous grin. "An' seal it...wif a kiss..."Calypso's features changed as she walked towards Dean. They kissed, and her image was that of a petite brunette with sea-grey eyes. He could taste the salt air on her lips and sensed her untamable spirit. She pulled back, and quickly drew a complex sigil on his forehead. He was so dazed he didn't ask what it was for and blinked a few times to clear his head while she moved on to Sam.

For Sam, she turned into a tall woman with dark blonde hair, almost a light brown, and laughing green eyes. A knife of pain quickly stabbed at his heart, because the Goddess looked so damn similar to Jessica. Then she kisses him, and the pain dulls because Jessica, or Calypso or hell, maybe even the sea itself is reassuring him that she's fine, and it's okay to move on because she'll always look out for him.

The kiss ends, and Calypso returns to the form she wore as Tia Dalma as she blesses his forehead with the same complex sigil. At the brothers questioning looks, she gives a reassuring smile. "Fear not, de sigil be mine own sign. No demon shall mess wif ye an' ye can't get possessed. Ye be blessed by de sea itself, an' dere ain't no power in dis world or de next dat can go up against de sea itself an' win. In short, yer under my protection now." The Goddess explained to the Turner-Winchester clan.

Will and Bootstrap Bill nodded. They, like the rest of the crew and _The Flying Dutchman_ itself were under a similar protection. The brothers looked at the Goddess with grateful looks. "Thank you." They whispered, knowing that no words could express their emotions or gratitude. Calypso smiled. "Welcome. But remember, I will take ye myself to de _Dutchman _after ye die. Now go, an' get ready to fight de war dat is brewin' on de mainland. Fight in my name." With that, Calypso was gone, leaving the sea as calm as glass once more.

There was silence once more, as the four men were lost in their own thoughts. It was Dean who broke the silence. "Well, this is awkward. Please don't tell me that the ten years after we die are going to be like this."He quipped, flashing his irrepressible grin. Will laughed. "No, no, it's just that I hope that you two didn't feel that you were forced into this. Had I but known what Calypso's bargain would have been, I would have advised you to find another way." The dark-haired Captain said.

"Actually, all things considered, it wasn't a bad trade off." Sam replied with a shrug. "Yea, I mean c'mon-how many people get to hang out with their immortal great-great-great-great grandparents on haunted pirate ship? Really, it could be worse." Dean interjected, cutting off his little brother. Bootstrap laughed at the remark. "He does have a point, son." The elder Turner pointed out. Will finally smiled and sighed. "I suppose you're right, it could be worse. Either way, we will be glad to have you back." He said gently, looking at his descendants.

This time, the sense of kinship was palpable. Sam and Dean could feel the sea in their soul. Pirate blood. Their bloodline links the four men together through time, and the Winchesters feel closer to their mother then they have in years. Even as they stand on the shore an hour later, wearing their newfound pirate medallions around their neck and watching The Dutchman sail away into the night, Sam and Dean don't feel alone.

Now, they are not only Winchesters, but Turners and that made all the difference in the world. The two brothers have no more fear of death nor of the future. Bound they are to serve aboard their family's ship, but it is more of a reward then a punishment, because Sam and Dean will be reunited with the family they had lost. Therefore, Dean and Sam turn and begin the long walk back to their hotel with lighter hearts as they begin to mentally gear up for the war against the escaped demons.  



End file.
